Mes Fantaisie Amant
by Darkness of a Fallen Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE] They were mine and I was theirs.  Now the world would see just how strong I am when I am with them.  Oneshot


Disclaimer: It is not mine so don't bother me with legalities.

AN: The idea came to me when I was spacing out in my room.

**Mes**** Fantaisie**** Amant**

I felt fingers ghost down my chest. He made sure he never fully touched me. I knew that they wanted to surprise me, but I did not think they would do it while I was asleep.

However it did not matter as long as they touched me. Then **he **touched the inside of my thigh and my back arched in pleasure. I heard him chuckle at my wanton movement.

They knew what they were doing to me and they enjoyed it. When it first started, I did not know. First it was glances then 'accidental' touches. They were tempting me, trying to get under my skin. I don't think they realized that I knew what they were trying to do.

I was happy to get their attention. Ever since I had defeated Voldemort I have become even more famous. Although in the end the Weasley family and Hermione Granger betrayed me, turns out they told befriended me at the ordering of Dumbledore.

They were promised money and fame. Hermione, who puts way too much trust into authority figures, was told that is was for the good of the Wizarding world that I would be under control. The only ones who stayed by me was Fred and George.

It was hurtful that they could betray me, but not unexpected. They had all thought that they could control me and get what ever they want. Albus had Ron and Hermione spying on me, but I had even bigger allies and someone even bigger spying on them. Hogwarts. Over the centuries she had become sentient and was all the help I needed. I had already had the magical creatures on my side.

_He _grabbed my erection to regain my attention. He really did not like being ignored, he leaned up and whispered in my ear what they are going to do to me and all I could do is shiver. They loved to see me lose all control and I loved that they could make me this way.

They circled me like a shark circles its prey and I loved it. They are the only ones I allow to see the true me. The little snake in lions skin. They knew that I would do anything for them and they would do anything for me.

They caressed every part of my body. They made me moan, shudder and gasp with pleasure. They finally moved so I was laying on _him _while **he **was behind me. They had already prepared me and I was ready for them.

**He **entered me first and set the pace for the night. Then he paused so the other could enter me as well. They only gave me minutes to come to terms with the uncomfortable fullness. When one pulled out the other pushed in. Within minutes they had me moaning their names.

They loved it when I lose control. They love it so much because I hardly do it anymore and they are the only ones who can. Since they spent all that time trying to woo me you can tell we love each other although we don't say it, we prove it with our actions, too many have lied to us to trust anything people say.

In the aftermath I lay in their arms with my head on **his **chest and _he _is at my back I can tell that they are smirking over my head with is okay because I know what they are thinking.

They are happy their plan worked, that they final got me were they want me. I don't have the heart to tell them their plan only worked because I allowed it too. _I am a hidden snake after all._

**He **calls me son petite chat. I tell him I'm not an animal. He says I act like one when I refused to sit in a chair, I would rather curl up in the chair. For that little statement he had no sex for two and a half weeks.

_He _calls me son ange noir. To me that is more acceptable. When I asked him why he called me that he said because I was like an angel, that had fallen off the good path to forge my own way in my life.

They were my strength as long as they were with me it was okay for me to show my dark side because they were darker. They showed me that not everything was good and evil there was shades of gray.

After I had destroyed the Dark Lord, people were afraid that I would take over, but why would I do that when I am already in control and they just don't know it yet. I am friends with all the leaders of the Muggle world and I have my people in the seats of power within the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts.

There was a time when I asked them why they teased me they replied that teasing me was half the fun of the conquest. It was okay because I knew they would do anything for me and I would do anything for them.

They were mine. They were so different from each other yet the same and with them I knew that the world would tremble at our feet.

**End**

Terms

Mes Fantaisie Amant basically it says my fantasy lovers

Son petite chat—His Little cat

Son ange noir--- His Black/Dark Angel

**An: **

**If you did not figure it out by now the two lovers are Draco and Lucius. Come on "they were so different from each other yet the same."**

_He _was Draco and **He **was Lucius.

I had so much fun writing this and I came up with all of it off the top of my head. I you can see I tried to include the French I learned putting it to good use in my opinion. Until next time!!!


End file.
